


Toto, I Have a Feeling We're Not in Kansas Anymore

by Kira_Dattei



Series: The Old Guard Whumptober 2020 [21]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Protective Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Dattei/pseuds/Kira_Dattei
Summary: Nicolo grows concerned every time Yusuf parts from him and cannot know rest until he is returned to his side.Prompt: Lost
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: The Old Guard Whumptober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994617
Comments: 14
Kudos: 145





	Toto, I Have a Feeling We're Not in Kansas Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a whump writer so I can't promise a huge amount of whump in all of these. I just picked the prompt from each day that actually sparked an idea and ran with it.  
> I'm mostly using these as a way to get a feel for the characters and I simply love the relationships given in canon and wanted to explore them.  
> Joe is the lucky whumpee for most of these because I just love him.
> 
> These are all going to be one-shots and they are as connected as you want them to be so you’re good to just read one and not worry about missing anything.

Nicolo had long come to fear being separated from Yusuf, though the reasoning had gradually changed throughout their time together as Nicolo’s thoughts of the man altered.

At first, Nicolo was quite certain that he wouldn’t be able to find his way from one town to the next reliably. He hadn’t been raised to be able to navigate by the sun or land alone as Yusuf had and the limitations on their ability to communicate meant that it was taking him a long time to learn the skill himself. Yusuf had made an admirable attempt to teach him but Nicolo was proving to be as poor of a student toward it as he was in learning Yusuf’s language.

Though once he’d learned at least how to tell what direction he was heading at any hour of the day, the reasoning had then shifted to that if he lost Yusuf, he likely wouldn’t be able to find him again and they would become alone in the world with this strange inability to die or remain injured that they had come into together. Nicolo didn’t want to be alone and felt as though the only reason he kept his mind was because he had someone to share this unexpected burden with. And he had taken the dreams of the two women who seemed to be like them in their undying manner to be an indication that they were not meant to be alone.

The fear had greatly come from a time they had been attacked and Yusuf alone had been taken away. Nicolo had been fortunate that they hadn’t made attempt to conceal their trail and it had been an easy matter to follow them and find Yusuf. But something like that would likely not happen again and Nicolo could not rely on carelessness on a captor’s part. He did wonder if they became separated if Yusuf would join the women in his dreams and if possibly he could use that to find him but he wasn’t anticipating needing to rely on that possibility as it wasn’t guaranteed to occur.

Over the past few years, Nicolo’s reasoning had shifted once more and he was only slowly beginning to come to accept it. He’d mostly accomplished such but there were still moments where he was fearful that if he revealed such thoughts to Yusuf, his companion would choose to part from him. While he thought he saw the same feeling in Yusuf’s eyes at times, he couldn’t be sure and he would rather contain his desires than lose the one person in the world he could rely on.

They had, of course, taken steps to avoid remaining separated, the two of them knowing that they could not control the world and that it was more likely than not that they would be parted involuntarily. They had found unique places they declared to be where they would meet should they be parted. No matter if it took years, they knew they could make their way back and reunite.

Nicolo didn’t like the thought of Yusuf being taken from him and having no way to find him and then it taking years for Yusuf to find his way to freedom and then return to Nicolo. He just knew it would be harder to endure than when he’d first come to this deathless existence.

He wanted to discuss it with Yusuf but knew that it would likely bring them closer to things he wished to not discuss.

The reason he was thinking about it now was that Yusuf had gone on a run to the nearby town for supplies and he was taking longer than expected to return by a matter of two days.

Yusuf had been going alone for supplies since they’d made their current camp in an abandoned hut a few months ago, the spot central enough to a few towns that they could get a decent enough variety of work so they could save up enough money to survive on for some time when they moved on. Yusuf went because his raising as a merchant meant that he was proficient at haggling prices and he had a better grasp of the dialect being spoken in this area. He was also much more personable than Nicky and put people at ease quickly with his friendly demeanor.

Nicolo couldn’t decide if he should be concerned or not. Well, he was, of course, concerned. He wasn’t sure if he should be worried and go to town to ask about Yusuf, try and locate him. He didn’t want to go too early and find out Yusuf had just delayed for the sake of waiting on some supplies. Or perhaps he had just taken an impromptu job and it meant he’d return just a day or so later. That had happened before, though he had usually made sure to return to Nicolo and tell him he was going to be away. Yusuf was kind in that manner.

Yusuf was kind in many ways and it was what had initially drawn Nicolo’s interest after he had come to accept his companion as he was and not as he’d been told of his enemies years ago.

It wasn’t as though Nicolo needed to be worried. Inability to remain dead aside, Yusuf was more than capable as a warrior and he would eliminate any threat to himself.

Nicolo was thoroughly failing at distracting himself from his thoughts.

This was why he had come to rely on Yusuf’s company so deeply as the man brought him from his own mind as he’d practically forgotten how in his years learning to be a servant of God. Yusuf’s voice never failed to capture his attention completely and he found himself speaking more because he loved the conversation with his companion.

Nicolo loved Yusuf.

Nicolo stepped outside, letting the chill of the evening air distract him from the thought.

He’d admitted that to himself a few times before and he felt like every time he did he took another step closer to saying it aloud and that was scaring him less each occurrence.

Yusuf had accepted him as a companion when they were both a quick move from killing each other, Nicolo taking much longer to move beyond that than Yusuf had.

Yusuf had accepted all that Nicolo had revealed of himself with apparent joy at learning more of his companion. And while it had taken a few years for Nicolo to finally begin speaking more freely of himself, he knew that Yusuf had learned plenty of him on his own. He had learned how to interpret Nicolo’s meaning in his actions and had accepted that instead of words easily.

Nicolo sat off to the side of the doorway and leaned against the wall, eyes fixed where Yusuf should be returning from. He watched the darkness for any sign of motion and listened carefully for any sound.

He must have fallen asleep because he startled to his feet at the sound of footsteps approaching. He was grateful for not being one to sleep as soundly, not like Yusuf.

He reached around the doorway to where he kept his sword and grabbed it still in the scabbard, holding it at the ready to be drawn should what he heard be an enemy. They were close, but Nicolo couldn’t make out where they were exactly through the darkness.

“Guard is not necessary, Nicolo,” Yusuf’s warm voice sounded and Nicolo felt his grip on his sword relax immediately.

It had been but a matter of days yet he had missed that voice so much. He waited until Yusuf came close enough that he could see him, ensuring it was him and that he was well before he returned his sword to its place. The satchel he was carrying heavy with supplies which he set on the side of the doorway opposite of where Nicolo stood.

“You expected to return two days ago,” Nicolo said in lieu of greeting.

“I did,” Yusuf replied easily enough. “I apologize that I was delayed.”

Nicolo was about to ask for him to explain himself when Yusuf pulled off his cloak and the split in Yusuf’s tunic spanning the entirety of his back was exposed. Nicolo moved closer and stepped around Yusuf to pull the cloth apart and ensure the skin was healed. It was, Yusuf’s darker skin unmarked and smooth under Nicolo’s pale fingers.

“What happened?” he asked and then watched as Yusuf’s expression became irritated.

“Someone thought it was wise to attempt to rob me. He meant to leave me to bleed out, the coward not even brave enough to kill me quickly. The cut was deep enough that it took some time to heal and it took me a day to track and catch up to him. I recovered everything as well as some of his belongings once I settled things.”

Nicolo was relieved mostly just for having Yusuf returned to him, still alive and whole.

“Were you worried?” Yusuf asked and that was when Nicolo realized that his hand was still resting against Yusuf’s warm skin, having relaxed so that his whole palm spanned his lower back, his fingers brushing against Yusuf’s hip under the line of his tunic. He felt the simultaneous urge to pull his hand away in embarrassment and leave it there because he wished to touch Yusuf and the man seemed to hold no objection.

Nicolo would answer his urge to remain near as long as Yusuf would allow him.

“I was,” he admitted as he took a half step closer, feeling the warmth of Yusuf’s body along his front.

Yusuf was like the desert he was born to, an embodiment of warmth in many different ways though dangerous to those who did not know to respect him. It was a comparison Nicolo had made to himself often and he was pleased with it as he didn’t have the gift with words Yusuf did.

“You need not be,” Yusuf replied, his voice soft like he was being careful not to break this mood that had fallen over them. “The wounds close and I breathe again if killed. I will always find my way back to you as long as I am still welcome at your side. You recall I am the one with skill in tracking and travelling without a map.”

“But I am not. If I lose you, what is to say even with our arrangements that I would ever see you again?” Nicolo stepped forward again and he angled his forehead to brush against the back of Yusuf’s head, his long, thick curls tickling at Nicolo's face pleasantly. He wished for his hands to tangle in that hair.

“Is the world so big that we could never see each other again? If nothing else, we follow the next war and come back to each other as we first met.”

Nicolo wanted to laugh as he did feel as though they were drawn to battle and bloodshed even if they now stood at one another’s side.

Yusuf’s hand suddenly rested over Nicolo’s, squeezing at him in consolation through the thin material of his tunic. He then made sure to hold Nicolo’s hand in place as he turned a bit more toward Nicolo, looking over his shoulder with an intense look that had Nicolo’s breath catching with his rise of affection for this man so close to him.

Just as Yusuf had learned to read Nicolo’s expression and mannerisms, Nicolo had come to know much of Yusuf in their time together. He knew that Yusuf had learned how to conceal his thoughts and feelings behind an abundance of words if he so chose. While he was a genuine and honest man, he still had a strong sense of who he shouldn’t reveal himself to. He simply employed a different tactic than Nicolo.

Yusuf’s eyes now reflected Nicolo’s emotions. And he was certain he wasn’t seeing something he simply desired but he understood this man he had spent many years with now. He knew he had no reason to fear revealing his heart to Yusuf.

After all, Yusuf already held it and would for all their days. Nicolo didn’t know how he was so sure of this but there was absolutely no doubt that it was so.

He curled his other hand around Yusuf’s cheek and pulled his lips to Nicolo’s. Yusuf went easily, leaning back enough to meet Nicolo’s kiss pleasantly even though the angle must have been somewhat awkward. He remained as well even as Nicolo flicked his tongue against somewhat dry but no less perfect lips. He felt the urge for more and pressed in closer, urging Yusuf against the wall of the hut, using his touch on Yusuf’s hip to turn him so his back pressed against the wall and he then slid his hand further around Yusuf’s back to embrace him close as he continued to taste him.

Nicolo would never tire of Yusuf, of anything about the man. He knew that with absolute certainty in an instant.

Yusuf appeared to share in his sentiment as he clenched his hands into Nicolo’s tunic, holding him close, seemingly as desperate and emotional as Nicolo.

Moments later as their breathing was heavy and Nicolo had slowed to gentle presses of the lips, Nicolo felt truly at ease for the first time in many years, since even before he knew he was to go to war for Jerusalem.

He at last parted his lips from Yusuf’s and pressed his face into the dip of the man’s neck, breathing in his familiar scent and feeling all the more relaxed to be surrounded by Yusuf so.

Yusuf let out a light laugh against Nicolo’s temple. “You have never greeted my return like that,” he chided and this time Nicolo smiled.

“It is how I will greet you from this moment forward,” he promised.

“I see. It is only right that I do the same.”

“Every time.”

“Yes, every time. Though I suggest we not test fate and we must make an effort to remain together.”

“That would be wise. I hold no faith in our luck.”

Yusuf laughed, the sound vibrating through Nicolo’s body as well from how close he was still pressed against him.

If this was what Nicolo and Yusuf’s inability to perish and move on from this world was leading to, it was worth it, Nicolo decided at once and believed it would be something that would hold true for the rest of his existence.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave feedback if you feel so inclined. You're amazing!


End file.
